


if there's a light at the end (it's the sun in your eyes)

by percasbeths



Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Percy, F/M, I HAD A THOUGHT, antihero percy, percabeth, self indulgence at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percasbeths/pseuds/percasbeths
Summary: “In fact, the goddess Athena predicted that his loyalty might one day prove to be the ruin of the world.”in which percy's loyalties are tested, but he'd risk it all for annabeth chase.(title from "young god" by halsey)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763155
Comments: 22
Kudos: 227





	if there's a light at the end (it's the sun in your eyes)

**“In fact, the goddess Athena predicted that his loyalty might one day prove to be the ruin of the world.”**

_He says, "Ooh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends_

_I'm a king and you're a queen and we will stumble through heaven_

_If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes_

_I know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight"_

_And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_

_For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds_

Percy Jackson was tired. 

He’d done so much, _so_ damn much for these stupid Gods, and what does he get in return? He gets broken bones, scars– both physical and emotional, and a girlfriend that almost died multiple times. 

Now, that shouldn’t shock him, nor scare him anymore. He’d seen Annabeth Chase take a poisoned dagger for him, go on a solo quest, travel through Tartarus alongside him. He shouldn’t be shocked that she once again faced injuries, yet this time– This time was different. 

This time, he went to the battle against his will. Before, those were his prophecies, but now he was just doing it because Apollo begged and Percy felt bad for the guy. He had so much to look forward to, he wasn’t ready to let it go for a battle. 

By the end of it, Percy was bruised, battered, and emotionally scarred. The sight of Annabeth’s blood all over his hands and clothes burned in the back of his mind as he forced himself up to Mount Olympus, despite the way the bellhop and concierge told him he had no appointment. 

“I’m Percy Jackson,” He snarled, “I’m forcing an appointment.”

He stormed through the doors of the throne room, Riptide dangling from his grip. 

“I’ve fucking _had_ it with you all!” He yelled, announcing his presence to the Gods. He knew he should be full of

pleasantries and prayers, but he was over it. 

“I’d watch your tongue in the presence of Gods, boy.” Hera said, coldly, from her seat beside Zeus. Percy let out a cold laugh, “Or what? You’ll take away another six months of my life? Huh?”

“Perseus Jackson!” Zeus bellowed, and Percy clicked his tongue, “Here we go. Alright, what are you gonna say now?”

“Excuse me?” 

Percy was fuming, “I am _so_ fucking tired of being your pawn. I’ve done your bidding since I was twelve years old and I’m done. You are all weaklings, bearing children then either ignoring them their entire lives or using them as tools, and I’m done. They’re all done.”

“It’s unwise to challenge Gods this way, Percy.” Athena spoke this time, and Percy met her gray eyes. They were so similar to Annabeth’s, yet held no warmth– Unlike hers.

“Oh, sorry, the smarter half of me is currently fighting for her life on my bed.” Percy responded. Although they should have gotten her to camp, they had no time. So instead, Percy dragged her to the Jackson-Blofis apartment, where he had ambrosia and nectar hidden and left Will to tend to her. 

Percy wanted to laugh, his gaze shifting over the brooding faces of all the Gods before him. “You guys spend a lot of time talking about how we need to protect you. How we owe you all– But it’s the opposite, you realize that? You’re all incapable of fighting your own battles. No, you need children to do it for you.”

“Watch yourself!” Ares bellowed, and this time, Percy did laugh. It’s cold, heartless, and nothing like his usual laugh. “Or what? I’ve fought Tartarus, Gaea, Kronos. Pretty sure I even bested you, and that was only at 12. I think a God would be next on my list.”

“I’d speak your next words carefully.” Zeus’s voice rings out low, but the power in them rang through Percy, who simply gave a humorless grin. He held his hands up, “I have nothing to lose, old man.”

“I wonder– What would happen to your apartment if lightning struck at just the right angle?” Zeus threw out, and Percy felt his blood run cold. He was grateful the Gods were in their mortal forms, because it allowed him to step up without fear, “ _What_ did you just say?”

“It’s a hypothetical question, really.”

“You _fucking_ dick.” Percy spat, “You watched your own son fucking die and did nothing, the same son that fought a war just to prove his loyalty to you. Your daughter turned into a Hunter to evade a prophecy– And yet you did nothing to help any other demigods.”

“Do not mention my children!” He yells, standing off his throne, and Percy squares his shoulders, “Then keep my fucking family out of your mouth.”

“Percy.” Poseidon’s voice was so low Percy could have chosen to ignore it. He also ignored the way most of the other Gods, the ones he’d made peace with or actually liked them, sat silently. “I think that’s enough, son.”

“Don’t act like you care now.” Percy’s voice came out unrecognizable to even himself, “You don’t care about me, about anyone, but yourself.”

“Remember who you’re speaking to, boy.” 

Percy rolled his eyes, “I know who I’m speaking to, thanks.”

“You do realize,” Zeus warned, “I could easily inflict a world of pain on your loved ones.” 

Percy took a step toward his uncle, “I’d like to see you try.”

“How are Annabeth Chase’s wounds healing? It would be a shame if our resident Architect were to reinjure herself.”

It happened without anyone even realizing it. Percy slashed Riptide without a second thought, the second Annabeth’s name left Zeus’ lips, and pressed it to his throat. 

“Say her name again.” Percy warned, the words coming out a low rumble. His eyes were dark, and he could see the Gods among him with their hands on the handles of their thrones, prepared to rise. “ _I fucking dare you_.”

“You have a lot of nerve.” Zeus whispered, and Percy pressed the blade further into his skin, a heartless smile on his lips, “So I’ve been told.”

He could see golden ichor spilling against Riptide’s blade, and his gaze shifted to Athena. She was silent, her eyes blown wide at the sight of Percy’s blade against the skin of the God. 

“All it takes is a wave of my hand for her end, Perseus.” Zeus whispered, but Percy kept his eyes trained on the Goddess. 

“You said my fatal flaw would be my end.” Percy spoke softly, his eyes burning into hers, “I think you had it wrong.”

In a flash, Percy swiped Riptide’s blade, leaving a cut across Zeus’ mortal skin, right in his abdomen. He watched the God fall to the ground, and Percy took a step back. 

“Yeah,” He whispered, “You did get it wrong.”

“What did you do?” Ares stood up abruptly, and Percy’s eyes met his, “I told him to keep her out of it. Next time, maybe listen to what I say.”

Without acknowledging any other God, Percy turned and walked out of the throne room. He was done doing their bidding, and he knew everyone else was, too.

_He says, "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges_

_I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon_

_There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs_

_And if you wanna go to heaven you, should fuck me tonight"_

_And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_

_For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds_

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but thanks for reading!


End file.
